Dark Winged
by Cooperrw
Summary: After a horrible event in Ponyville, Scootaloo stumbles across a pyramid filled with treasure and releases an ancient evil stallion without knowing the unfortunate consequences of his release.
1. Release

DISCLAIMER: I do not own MLP whatsoever. Hasbro does. The only element of the story I own is the villain.

The wind roared its angry denial of Scootaloo's entrance to the forest that so hated the town of Ponyville. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she WAS going. The recent events in Ponyville had pelted everyone's mind with distaste and hatred. She was in the center of it all.

The feast with everyone had gone so well. A black hooded stallion had disrupted the entire thing by killing several of the joyfully feasting ponies. She looked up with an amount of effort when hearing a hoofstep.

Standing a few feet in front of her, was the hooded stallion. He shook off his hood. Scootaloo gasped in dismay. It was that same pony whom she had trusted by giving him a ticket to the feast. He cocked his head sideways at her, a smug grin on his face. "Why would you do this? How did you even persuade the VIPs(Very Important Ponies)to let you enter their booth in the first place? Another thing, how did you persuade me to even give you a ticket?"

The stallion thought for a moment, and said, "Lying. It is a thing that needs to purge this land. Not to you, but to me and others."

She blinked, and when she opened her eyes the stallion was gone. She walked through the Everfree forest, not caring about her scratches and bruises acquired by the brush. After she had eventually fell to the ground of exhaustion, she saw a pyramid. Curiosity gave her a small amount of energy which let her go into it.

She found herself in a chamber full of coins, trophies, goblets, amulets, necklaces, gems, you name it. She had a particular interest in a golden cube with strange markings all over. She could only identify a few sentences which were in Equestrian(in our case, English). "Dare open this and the son of Death the Unworldly is unleashed; when you can identify his true self you his defeater." She read aloud.

"He has no heart and do not offer any companionship or approach him, you shall die." she continued. "Insert the Ruby key on the top and dare turn it and he shall arise."

"Doom will be-" now she was in the CMC tree house with the box on the table, reciting the words. "-among all."

Sweetie Belle looked at her as if she was insane. "I wouldn't try to open it."

Apple Bloom looked confused. "Who do you think is encased in the box? We should go ask Twilight. This stuff would be right up her alley."

Scootaloo sighed and looked at them all. "C'mon girls! We gotta do something crazy once in our life. Heck, I got the Ruby key right in my hoof." She held up the golden key with a ruby encrusted on it's handle.

Without a second thought, she jammed the key into the keyhole and turned it. Suddenly the room was filled with an eerie golden glow emanating from the cube. Holes started expanding in the cube and suddenly there was a massive jolt of energy. When all the girls woke up, they found themselves in a twice as large tree, which was bending over resulting in hanging the wall-less treehouse platform barely. Smoke was everywhere and trees were on fire. The last thing they saw before they all fell unconscious again was a pony.

It was a black stallion pegasi with dark blue hair which had the same shape as Rainbow Dash's except with a spikier curve on ridge of hair. He had dark blue eyes too, which the girls saw no care inside them. He stared at them for a moment, flew off, then they fell unconscious…

HULLO! This is a test story based off of my OC, who is evil. I will be writing larger chapters but this is just a test, so don't expect much.


	2. Return

A few days later the CMC were pondering over what they had done. Scootaloo seemed distant after the incident. They were inside Sugarcube corner getting a small sundae when Rainbow Burst in, with a stern look on her face. "SCOOTALOO!" she shouted. Scootaloo thought she had seen the entire event. She was beginning to sweat. She stepped closer to Scootaloo. She was biting her hooves. She got closer. Scootaloo was about to burst into tears when RD said, "You forgot to come practice flight with me."

She let out a massive sigh of relief. Rainbow looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you all sweaty? You been practicing on your own hmm?"

"U-uhm... no. Just hot outside." Scootaloo replied.

"Uhh Scootaloo, it isn't even showing the sun at all. Heck, a few minutes ago the sky went all dark. The clouds are ominous, even to me."

"Can we just get to flight practice?" Scootaloo asked nervously.

"Whatevs. C'mon."

When Scootaloo got outside she realized RD was right. Everything was how she said. Some ponies were fiddling around with telescopes and charts and books all while looking at the ominous sky. One particular old pony whom said he was 1021 years old looked panicked. Suddenly Rainbow Dash picked up Scootaloo and flew up to the lowest remaining white cloud. They practiced for a while. She began to worry alot. _Is this "his" work?_ she thought.

Suddenly a massive dark lightning bolt hit the town hall bringing a massive hollow BOOM! All the while the clouds started forming a funnel on top of the city hall. it widened and widened until all the clouds were gone except the swirling terror. The sky was orange and ponies were scattering in every direction. "Scootie, I think we might wanna-" Rainbow Dash's sentence was interrupted by a massive cackle echoing through Ponyville from the funnel. The funnel widened on the bottom and the entire thing exploded.

And there stood the same stallion whom Scootaloo had unleashed.

* * *

Celestia jolted awake from her sleep from a pang in her head. She had a feeling that all was lost in a war. A feeling of despair and hatred. She didn't have this feeling since... him. She looked over to Luna who had a similar expression to hers. "Is it him?" asked Celestia.

"It may very well be. We should check..."

They strode over to the window in the room they were in and looked down upon Ponyville. Above the town hall a funnel of dark clouds formed. Then it exploded and they could hear a faint cackle. "Sister..." started Celestia.

"It's him. He has returned." stated Luna with a hint of worry in her voice.

They both started toward the Royal Army headquarters to alert the guards.

When they found the general of the Royal Army(a war version of the royal guards)they told Blueheart a single thing.

"He is alive. Darkwing II has returned..."

A/N SUP! Whoever faved please tell me cause I wanna know. Anyway, please leave a review and note any faults in my writing, because I could use some help. Also, by funnel I mean like a tornado kind of shape.


End file.
